wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Miraln
Appearance Mira/Sari is a toned draenei who has clearly seen physical training and combat over the years, in the event she allows any flesh to be shown at all. She has several scars on the front side of her body (Conveying that she rarely allows herself to get attacked from behind), some of which are covered by tattoos that range from tribal to gang-related. Her face often betrays her thoughts, often wielding a type of scowl at any given moment. She is often annoyed at the state of affairs, local politics, or she might have gotten ripped off during a fence deal. Either way, she tends to see the negative in everything and this can usually be seen in the furrow of her brow. Biography Mira/Sari is a main-universe Draenei who used to be fairly pleasant, after the crash of the Exodar was the beginning of her cynicism. Instead of staying with her people, she moved in with the humans which was probably one of the worst decisions of her life. Her personality was taken advantage of at every turn and was eventually manipulated into a life of crime. After a few years of this she gave up trying to get out of it, and dove into a life of the criminal. The only thing that stops her from being completely unbearable to deal with is her monk-like training, second-hand from one of the few humans that have actually treated her with some decency over the last decade or so. Through meditation she is able to calm herself down no matter what the city has thrown at her at any given day. Equipment The works. It'd be easier to say what she DOESN'T have on her. Her obvious thief-like attire and equipment is often played off as being a 'security consultant' or even "Anti-thief", hiring her abilities out to test the security of shops and vaults. This is a half-truth to keep a legal face but may skim some goods. Assume she has the works, from lockpicks to daggers. She may have some appraising goggles to help detect the legitimacy of gems and jewels. Abilities Adept at many things, master of few. Her best claim to mastery is at martial training, she is incredibly deadly with her fists and legs. Around ten years of thievery and burglary. Despite not posessing much in the way of shadow-stealth, she is incredibly lightly-footed which helps with latenight breakins. Can clean stolen goods and launder money. Moderate skill at counterfeiting coins. Mid-range skill with pistols, but does not actively wield one. Weaknesses She has no severe resistance to most forms of magic. RP Hooks Guards may know her for past criminal activity that includes theft, burglary, drug possession and other crimes of that. Rarely anything overly violent, she prefers finesse. (Also her horns don't help in not being identified, so she tries to keep out of sight). Other criminals may know for the same reasons as above. She does have a living "twin" in the AU somewhere, likely the exact opposite of her personality-wise since post-crash really reversed her life trajectory. She has not contributed to any major Alliance campaign, much of her post-Exodar life has been spent in the city. She's usually visited other landmasses, but has done very little otherwise. However, like many others, she was forced to combat the invasions and have taken part in battles against the demons. That doesn't mean she didn't find profit from it somehow. Most calm during meditation, good time for an approach. Category:Characters Category:Draenei